Diary Of a Southern Belle
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan has been a Vampire for 118 years. Her past is a sad as it is great. What happens when she moves to forks Washington, what is her secret and how will she react to meeting someone who is the spitting image of her dead husband and son?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Isabella Marie Swan was born in 1889 in the small town of Benton Mississippi, but raised in Houston Texas. Married at age 16 and pregnant by 18, Bella had it all, looks, money, and a loving husband. Things start declining when he leaves for war and never comes back, with a four year old son and a 2 year old daughter, Bella's life has went from paradise to a slow hell.

With the money she has left 22 year old Isabella Whitlock nee Swan moved to Louisville, Kentucky, but everything just gets worse when she is diagnosed with Tuberculosis. What happens when she is turned at the age of 26, and how will Jasper Hale feel about his Niece in low?

Chapter 1: Diary of a Southern Belle

My name is Isabella Marie Swan – Whitlock. I was born on September 13th 1889 in Benton Mississippi, to Renee and Charles Swan, we quickly moved to Houston Texas, where my father's family lived. I loved Texas, but I also loved Mississippi, though I had only been there a few times. I met my first crush in Texas, his father; Matthew Whitlock was the younger brother to a major from the civil war, a real hero in the area.

Mathew was a real looker too, his honey blond hair and bright hazel eyes…I fell in love the moment I saw him. As we grew older we never noticed the looks our parents gave each other. Soon enough we were being sat down and told we were betrothed.

I was at first, outraged. I had thought my parents knew me well enough to know I didn't agree with such ways, but in the end I went along with it, because I did love Matt, he was a sweetheart. We were both sixteen when tied the knot, I remember my beautiful, yet uncomfortable wedding dress, It was one I made myself, something my mother frowned upon. Thank god for Mrs. Whitlock's words of wisdom.

When we where seventeen another war was brewing and it was no shock that Matt took entrees, Mr. Whitlock always said how Mathew was like his uncle, sometimes I detested that man, I knew it was because of these words that ideas had filtered through my Matt's head, ideas of war.

Now days I couldn't blame him, not Matt or his father, it was in the Whitlock blood to fight. The year he left was the year I got pregnant and gave birth to our son, Jasper Anthony Whitlock, named after my fathers, father and Matt's uncle. He was a sweet child, always so charming, and quiet as a child.

He had the same mop of Honey blonde hair that his father and grandfather Whitlock had, but he had my nose, and cheek bones, and his eyes, they where a brilliant Sapphire. I had no idea where they came from at first, my eyes where a doe brown, a light contrast against my dark brown hair that fell down in lose curls and waves.

For two years everything was fine, I received letters regularly, and on one of his breaks home, I became pregnant again when Jasper was two. He stayed home with me until I was almost four months along and then he had to leave again. I was sad but I knew he was helping make a difference and this meant a lot in Texas, and the south period.

I gave birth to our second child, a daughter four months latter on December 24th 1909; we named her Rosaline Elizabeth Whitlock, Rosaline after my mothers, mother and Elizabeth after Matthew's mother.

Rose was a gorgeous baby, at a year old she was even more beautiful. She like her brother had my nose, cheekbones and like her brother she had her fathers Honey blond hair, with a bit more of a golden glow to it. Unlike her brother though she had my brown eyes, though sometimes I saw the bright hazel of her father come out in the light, like they changed with her emotions.

Tragedy struck my family though when she was two, I had not been getting letters from Matt and I was growing worried, then the telegram, delivered by solders came. My Sweat Mathew had died in war, and I was all alone with our children. We stayed just long enough to go to the funeral, but I could not take being in Texas any longer, I packed up the children and left when I was 22 years old.

We moved to Louisville Kentucky, close to where the new Tuberculosis sanatorium opened. I look back now and curse my luck. Almost four months passed in Kentucky, I noticed I was getting sick but I dismissed it until Rosa and Jasper started getting sick as well. Jasper was four almost five and Rosa was almost three and I was scared and almost 23 years old and alone. I went to the doctor and then I remember them giving me the worst news, my babies and I were sick, with tuberculosis. I broke down crying and the next thing I know I was thrashing and being sedated.

I awoke two days latter in Waverly Hills Sanatorium. The only good thing there was my babies, but I felt horrible about getting them sick, this was my fault.

I stayed their for a year and a half watching as people died left and right and as doctors tried to cure us, it wasn't until April of 1911 that my son, Jasper, died from the disease, I was even more guilty, I had killed my son. Rosa was worsening as the day progressed and unfortunately so was I.

When Rosa was Five years old a year latter she also succumbed to the disease, it was then I lost my mind. I would start screaming fits, black out and sometimes even inflict harm to myself. I stayed there for years to come, until I was 26, the year was 1915, and I tried to committee suicide, only to be save by a unlikely force. Someone had been visiting, a new doctor, a beautiful women with red hair and gold eyes, she had taken a interest in me and felt saddened by my tale, which all the staff new. When they found me in the solarium, I had slit my wrist multiple times and written the names, Jasper and Rosaline into bother my forearms, one on each arm.

I thought I was going to die, I heard screams then the new doctor rushed me somewhere and told everyone to leave. I don't remember much after that just darkness and tears of the other staff as I was rolled into a dark place. As the voices fade I heard a female one say,_ "I sorry Isabella."_; Then a sting in my neck and flames engulfed me.

I awoke three days latter only to find my life, had changed, and this time it was forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Isabella Marie Swan was born in 1889 in the small town of Benton Mississippi, but raised in Houston Texas. Married at age 16 and pregnant by 18, Bella had it all, looks, money, and a loving husband. Things start declining when he leaves for war and never comes back, with a four year old son and a 2 year old daughter, Bella's life has went from paradise to a slow hell.

With the money she has left 22 year old Isabella Whitlock nee Swan moved to Louisville, Kentucky, but everything just gets worse when she is diagnosed with Tuberculosis. What happens when she is turned at the age of 26, and how will Jasper Hale feel about his Niece in law?

**Previously:**

_I thought I was going to die, I heard screams then the new doctor rushed me somewhere and told everyone to leave. I don't remember much after that just darkness and tears of the other staff as I was rolled into a dark place. As the voices fade I heard a female one say,__ "I sorry Isabella."; Then a sting in my neck and flames engulfed me._

_I awoke three days latter only to find my life, had changed, and this time it was forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Past to Present**

**Spring of 1905: Houston, Texas**

I stared out over the vast land of my special place. It was what you could call a meadow, only there was a waterfall and a pond, OK, a lake that it flowed into. I put my hands softly onto my gray blue dress and kicked my legs out in front of me, my brown boots showing from my ankle length dress.

"May I sit down Darl'in?" Came the thick Texan accent of my love. I looked up at his tall body and meet his Hazel eyes, the eyes he had inherited from his mother.

"Did mal' send you out here?" I asked my equally thick accent coming out in a belle like whisper. He laughed and shook his head before sitting down beside me.

"Do ya not want to marry me Bella? Cause if ya don't I ain't making ya?" He asked and I looked down.

"Mathew James Whitlock, it isn't that I don't want to marry ya, its I don't know if its the wright thing to do?" He looked at me funny and I giggled before picking up my sketch book.

"Ever'a since I was a child I've been having these dreams. It was always the same, I'll be in the arms of a tall, pale, golden eyed man, with a crocked smile and bronze hair. I feel like I am in love with him in these dreams, I started drawing him as I grew. Mal and Pal reckon I lost my mind." I said and gave him the blue book. He looked at the pictures, I was a fair artist Mal said I was as good as the men but I wasn't fooling myself.

"Bell, this is really good, I understand, every southern girl wants to find true love..." He began but I stopped him.

"I have found True love Sugar, I also know I want to marry ya. Not only because it would make our mal's and pal's happy but because I love you, its just I hate to think that I cant give you everything because of a stupid dream." I said, tears starting to form. He frowned before looking down at the book. I looked as he took the pages in his hands and yanked, I gasped and he looked at me a soft smile on his face.

"Do you mind Dar'lin?" He asked and I laughed and shook my head. He pulled and the pages came out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and walked me to the water. I giggled as he made me face him and then dropped the papers into the lake.

"There, prob'lem solved." He said and I nodded and leaned up to kss him just as the sun was setting.

**Summer 1907, Houston, Texas:**

"Why! Why do ya have to leave?" I yelled at my husband of almost three years. He stood in front of me with a paper and dressed in a military uniform.

"Oh Dar'lin. Please believe me I'm only doing this for you and the babies safety!" He said back a sad look in his bright hazel eyes. I put my hand over my protruding stomach. I was four months pregnant with our first child. I shook my head and sniffed as tears started to feel my eyes.

"No, this is your pal's doing. He's been filling your mind with these, these ideas of being a hero, of war. What if you don't come back? I don't want to be alone..." I said and sobbed as I collapsed onto the wood floor of our two story home.

"Please, Belle, I love you and If I didn't feel obliged to do this I wouldn't..." He began and I looked up at him and smiled as best as I Could.

"You go, go to war and make us proud. Its in your blood and I am sure if your father had been of age during the civil war he would have enlisted with his brother, I can't take away you pride and by making you stay I'd be doing just that." I said and he hugged me before pulling me to my feet.

"I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock." He said and kissed me I smiled and as we broke apart I whispered back.

"I love you too, Matthew James Whitlock

**Summer 1911, Houston, Texas:**

I stood in my large kitchen looking out the window in front of me as I washed the dishes. I looked behind me into the play Penn where Jasper and Rosa were playing. I raised a eyebrow as I watched Jasper put a pale chubby hand on Rosa's blond head and I turned back only to see horses approaching the house.

I put the dishes down and wiped my hand on a blue dish rag. I heard a scream and looked to see that Jasper had pulled Rosaline's Blond curls. I frowned and walked forward. I pried Jasper's hand out of his sisters head and shook my head at him. "No, No pulling' ya sisters hair, Jasper Whitlock." I reprimanded before I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

Upon opening it I saw two men. Each wore military outfits similar to Matt's. I looked at each mans grave face and I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Mrs. Isabella Whitlock?" One asked and I nodded. The man pulled out a letter while the other pulled out a box, the size something shoes would come in and handed it to me. I opened the box and chocked as the first thing I saw was the gold band of my husband wedding ring.

I staggered back, dropping the box as I put my hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Major Mathew Whitlock was killed in battle." That was all I heard before I passed out.

**March 2007, Forks, Washington:**

"Rebecca Anne Whitlock! Stop sucking face and come help me get these inside." I heard Sarah yelled as she held five boxes in her arms. Rebecca was sitting on the porch with Chris, making out as usual. I sighed and closed my eyes, 118 years and I still felt grief and resentment for this life. I loved my new family but I couldn't help but feel saddened that I would never see my parents (Who I barely remembered), Husband and most of all my children.

Every time I saw a blond girl or boy, or a brown eyed girl and Hazel eyed boy I felt my heart rip open and my son and daughter filtered through my mind. Out of all the memories of my human life, they where the most clear. I remembered most of my last years before I was turned, and I still kept in contact with my sire, Patricia Avery.

Patti was a girl not much younger in appearance to myself, she had been 23 when she was turned, as I had almost been 27. She was a blond girl with gold eyes and she explained everything to me. I had hated her at first, I had started screaming at her for saving me, for denying me the place beside my children. In rebellion I had shunned her way of life and started feeding on Humans, as most Newborns do.

I felt that if I couldn't have my family, a happy ending then why should mortals, a being below me. I stayed around the southern area's and even joined into the newborn wars for a few years before I grew tired of training newborns and the screams of my prey. It took a little girl and boy to change my ways. The girl was blond and had brown eyes and was about five and the boy was older, 7 or 8 and had blond hair and blue eyes that reminded me so much of my children that I realized that I had been killing my family over and over again within the years I have been a vampire.

Almost 10 years after I was turned I returned to Texas after leaving the wars and visited my babies graves. It was there I met my sister in law again. Mathew had a sister, she had been younger then him by a few years, and was now 24, she looked a lot like her mother, light red hair and brown eyes, she had a gun in her hand was standing over not only my babies and husbands grave but her parents and my parents' graves, and mine. Just as she pulled the trigger I leaped out of my hiding place and grabbed her. She had shot herself in the chest, I didn't even think, I bit her and ran her to where I knew Patti was.

Patti helped me, and after two years me and Sarah, Matts sister, left for Mississippi. While there I went to collage and got degrees in Medicine and Teaching. At the time I couldn't be a doctor, it was still a mans world. I started off teaching, but not until about four years after we arrived, By then I was trying to pull off 29, which unfortunately for me, I could pass myself of as a 17 year old if I wanted, I didn't look my full 26 years of age, in physical years at least. Sarah had just started College as she had been only two years of age in vampire years then and needed help with her blood lust.

For three more years we stayed in Mississippi and in that time Sarah met a man, Kole Tanner, a man in his late twenties. Unfortunately he was my singer and I couldn't stand being around him and when Sarah brought him home close to death five months latter it was a battle for me to be able to change him and not drain him. Soon after Kole and Sarah married and he took our last name.

We moved soon after and went to New york, there we changed our stories so that I was Sarah and Kole's 18 year old daughter and as a result I was sentenced to school. It was hard for me to be around so many humans but I started gaining control on my blood lust and now days its almost, almost none existent, as long as I Feed on a regular basis. Soon enough our peace was shattered When I met Rebecca Whitshire. She was a rich snob and was vainer then even me, and after my change I was a bit vain, no longer was I plane Jane.

She was jealous of our family and hated me with a passion, that was fine with me, I didn't like her ether. She was pretty though, for a human. Bright Hazel eyes and Red hair in waves. I admit though, I had a soft spot for her...it only intensified after I found her beaten one cold night. When I found her she was being gang raped by her step brother and his friends and was slowly dieing. I killed the one raping her at the time and the others scattered, I took her home and bit her, feeling sorry for her.

I felt bad for turning her into a vampire, this wasn't the life I would have wanted, but if we all had happy endings we would be in coffins by now. I sighed and walked into our new house. After Becca, Chris came along. Becca found him while hunting and brought him to me and I turned him for her, they where now married like Sarah and Kole. The last town we had been in I had been a doctor and Chris had played my son, Christopher Swan, I had given him my maiden name, and Rebecca was Kole and Sarah s daughter. Chris had only been 17 when he was changed, and I had fallen for his sapphire eyes, so like my Jasper's.

"Bella, you OK?" I heard Sarah ask me and I nodded. I forced a smile on my face, though I knew it wouldn't help anything, she could always see right through me.

**Cullen's House::**

**Edward's Pov:  
**

"so I hear that there is going to be new students coming day after tomorrow." I heard Alice say as we all sat in the living room. Alice had recently had a vision of new comers, but these new comers where vampires. Alice could only tell there was three girls and two boys, for the first time since she was changed she couldn't see anything clearly. I sighed as I looked around at my family.

Rosalie sat filing her nails on the chair across from me and I was sure if I looked into her mind I would find only thoughts about herself. Beneath all this though I knew Rose was a kind hearted person, she just had such bad luck. The one thing Rose wanted was a Baby, but Vampires couldn't reproduce.

Emmett sat on the floor in front of the TV with a video controller playing some new game with Jasper. Emmett was found by Rose and turned by Carlisle, the one who had turned all of them, except Alice and Jasper. Alice was looking at me, and glaring, I guess she realized I wasn't listening.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked and I smirked.

"Nope!" I said and she glared before throwing her book at me, figures it would be a fashon magazine.

**Alice's Pov: **

I can't believe Edward is finally going to find his mate. After nearly a century and a half our family was going to be complete. I'd been having visions for months now, they where all the same, voices, and shadows figures, I couldn't see anything for sure, for the first time in all my 80 some years I couldn't see a vision clearly and this upset me.

"so I hear that there is going to be new students coming day after tomorrow."I began as I opened my fashion magezine.

"I heard that the mother, is a house wife and their father is a doctor...he should be working with Carlisle...." I looked over at Edward only to see him deep in thought. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Are you listeing to me?" I saw him smirk and say 'Nope' before I growled low in my throat and glared before throwing my book at his head. Serves him right.


End file.
